


二度花

by Akino8Aggie



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akino8Aggie/pseuds/Akino8Aggie





	

上接LOFTER

虽然安田本来只是想告诉村上他可以坐到沙发上会比较轻松，但没想到村上似乎把坐下的意思理解的有些歪曲。只见村上靠近了横山坐的位置，用自己的小腿碰了碰横山的双腿合拢了横山原本叉开的腿，然后面朝着横山坐在了他的腿上，为了防止掉下去村上用膝盖在沙发上做支撑稍稍往里挪了，但从各种意义上来说，无论他是往前还是往后都是危险区域。

这个动作实在是太突然，大家都倒吸一口冷气，而涉谷默默地拿出了手机打开了摄像功能。

横山也被他的这个举动吓傻了，两只手也不知道该往什么地方放，只好举在半空中悬着。

“20秒？”村上扭头看向一群看戏的人，“我自己开始？”

涉谷腾出一只空闲的手做了一个请的手势，见状村上便转过头回到了最佳位置，然后马上又停住了似乎在思考什么。

横山见他停止了动作便微微抬起了头，映入眼帘的又是那锻炼得精廋的体格，在KTV忽明忽灭的光线下显得有种非常特别的美感。美感…虽然这个词的确出现在了自己的脑海里，但是横山这辈子也绝对不想承认自己曾经用这个词去形容现在这个坐在自己身上的人。

虽然他的眼神斜视的看着地板上倒映着的KTV屏幕的画面，但是余光还是不时的触碰到自己面前的有着流畅线条的腰线。哪怕横山不愿意承认，但是现在的他禁不住的开始有点心猿意马了。他自己也可以知道现在他的眼神正在不受控制的到处飘，但面前的人突然又如同丧失机能一样的一动不动，横山有些疑惑便抬头去看。

一抬头正好对上了村上低头看着自己的一双大眼睛，横山立刻觉得自己的头脑开始发热，一瞬间从头到脚都热了起来，他敢保证如果现在有道白光打到自己身上肯定可以看到自己身上冒起的缕缕白烟了。

横山抬起头的瞬间，觉得一只手扶住了自己的后脑勺，一种熟悉的温热感贴上了自己的嘴唇，不自主的眯起了眼睛还可以看到近在咫尺的眼睫毛在眼前微微颤抖着。

1.2.3.4.5…

感觉到村上的手慢慢滑落到自己的后颈上，手上黏黏的满是汗，手指紧张的微微颤抖着触碰到了后颈的汗毛，弄的有点痒痒的。自己悬在空中的手也慢慢放下来了，自然的搭在他的腿上。

6.7.8.9.10…

也许是因为刚刚一直在讲话的原因，他的嘴唇比起之前要干燥一些，似乎有点紧张的样子紧紧的闭着。放在他腿上的手也可以感觉到他全身紧绷的肌肉，也许是想安抚一下他的紧张感，横山的手指轻轻的在他的腿上摩挲了一下。

11.12.13.14.15……

这种十分轻微的动作让他的嘴唇也轻轻抖动了一下，他身上有种很熟悉的香味，也许是沐浴露的味道由于体温上升散发出来了。在香味的涌动下，横山不自觉的撬开他的嘴唇用舌头触碰了一下嘴唇的内侧。

16.17…

“哇！”村上被他的举动吓了一跳，一把推开了横山，慌慌忙忙地从他身上退下来，踉跄着退到一边，用胳膊挡住脸。

“咋啦？咋啦？”涉谷连忙问道。

大仓刚才占据了不错的看戏位置立马暴露了横山的小动作：“横山君伸舌头了对吧！”

涉谷放下手机装作嫌弃的样子“噫…yoko原来是喜欢这种方式的…”

“横山君不是也挺兴奋的嘛～”锦户结束了也不忘在揶揄一下他。

“不…不是…我…”横山慌忙地想要辩解，啵亢地一下脑子突然一下子就空白了。

 

等横山回过神来，发现自己已经在家里的床上躺着了，他坐起来，觉得头疼的不得了，感觉自己的酒还没有醒过来。将手机拿过来看发现手机显示着20：40，虽然这天是off 但是横山还是惊讶于自己居然一睁眼就失去了一整天。

横山吃力的从床上坐起来，慢慢地把脚接触到地面上，扶着床站了起来，他穿着自己的睡衣，看来是有人帮自己换过来，其他的衣服也洗好了整齐的叠在床头的椅子上。  
他靠近镜子看了看镜子里的自己，真是乱七八糟，他皱了皱眉头。

门外传来了洗衣机的滴滴声和人的脚步声，横山吓了一跳，没想到家里还有其他人，偷偷探出头去，突然之间一个人出现在自己面前。横山吓得往后跳了一步，转身就想跑，还没跑两步就被一把抓住了。

身后传来了熟悉的声音：“刚起来就玩什么花样呢！”转过身看见村上正一手拿着整理好的衣物，有些生气一样的看着自己。

横山愣了半晌，想起了失去记忆前的最后一些记忆，不禁眼神发飘的问道：“诶？hina为什么在我家里？”

村上也不说话，只是放开了横山的肩膀，走进房间去帮他把放在椅子上的衣服都整理好，一边叠衣服一边说道：“因为yoko很少会这样睡死过去，大家都害怕有什么危险，白天大家都在的，我只是正好现在在这里而已…”

“啊…这样……”横山抓了抓头发，有些不好意思的样子，“麻烦你了…本来可以好好出去玩的…”

村上停住了手上的动作，将叠好的衣服整齐的摞在一旁，看向站在一旁的横山，“我问你…”村上的声音有些低沉，眨眼睛的速度也跟着慢了下来。“你最近为什么总是躲着我？”

“诶…”听见他这样问，横山又把头扭到一边关注着外面的洗衣机，“没有啊…”

村上起身走到横山的面前，捧住他的脑袋让他的脸面向自己，横山害羞的移开了目光，村上追着他的目光，把自己的脸置于他的视线之中，轻声的问道：“发生了什么吗？”

横山轻轻瞥了他一眼，向前移动一步将脸向他靠过去，贴上了他的嘴唇，似乎是相互诉说着心情一样，自然的没有一丝让人推脱的亲吻。横山将手环过村上的腰，毫不刻意的含住他的下唇，轻轻用牙齿摩擦了一下他的嘴唇，似乎是用另一种方式在诉说自己的心情，然后犹豫的分开来，低头看村上的反应。

“今天…”村上的眼神也有点发飘，“yoko的kiss的感觉有点不太一样…”。

听到他的话，横山突然不知所谓的笑了起来：“在梦里你也是这样说的…”

“诶？梦？”村上瞪大了眼睛，直愣愣地盯着横山：“和我有关系的…”

没等他说完，横山垂下眼睑，不作回答的又一次啄上了他的下嘴唇，发出轻轻地亲吻的声音，“是和现在…的状态…一模一样的梦…”横山一边亲吻一边趁着嘴唇分开的空隙说道。

“是吗…”村上搂住横山的脖子，慢慢的将他往后带去，一下子两个人一起倒在了床上，见位于上方的横山一秒钟露出了好几个不同的表情，村上觉得好笑，咧开嘴露出了自己的八重齿：“那接下来的梦是什么样子的？”

横山将嘴唇靠近他的耳朵，轻轻说道：“然后我这样说了‘喜欢’……”

似乎是觉得横山的刘海在脸上扫着痒痒的，村上用手将横山的刘海掀起来：“我也喜欢…”说完又觉得有些害羞，啪地将他的刘海又放了下来。

“喜欢哪里？”横山用刘海遮住有些泛红的脸，很不好意思的问道。

村上伸手拨开挡住横山的刘海：“喜欢yoko的脸…”然后将手从头发上划到脖子上，最后停在了横山的肩膀上：“还有皮肤…”慢慢的将手从肩膀上环抱上去，笑着看着横山被触碰到的地方都开始微微的泛起红色，村上继续说着：“最近演戏就瘦了一些呢…yoko这样努力的地方也很喜欢。”

一段话说完，横山已经从头红到了脚，  
什么话也说不出来，只能把整个人都敷在村上的身上，把脸埋到他的颈窝里。

村上见他动也不动便一爪子扒乱了他的头发：“怎么了？”

横山还是一动不动的扑在他身上，许久他耳边传来横山的声音：“呐，我硬了。”然后横山撑起身子，眯着眼睛看着他慢慢靠近他的脸庞，村上立马闭上了眼睛却许久没等到嘴唇上应该传来的热度，有些疑惑的睁开眼，真好对上了横山有些朦胧的眼睛。

横山隔着一厘米的湿热空气在他鼻尖嘴角游走着，吐出的热气喷在他的脸上，“可以吗？”横山问道。

厌烦了他这种忽近忽远的挑逗，村上微微抬头直接在他那湿润丰满的嘴唇上咬了一口：“恩 来吧。“随后又接着小声嘀咕一句”又不是没有做过…”

“诶？”横山听到这句话愣了一下，一脸疑惑的看了他一眼，刚想开口问什么就被村上的嘴巴堵住了，这个吻绵长无比，横山将舌尖在他的唇齿边打着转，却猛的被他咬了一口，吃痛的抬起头看向村上，村上却把目光移开了。

“什么啊？这种咬人的习惯…”嘟囔了一句，横山的嘴唇放弃了这个阵地，向下游走而去。紧实的胸膛，精瘦的臂膀，由于紧张而不断起伏上下的腹部，横山的嘴唇在他的肌肤上不断发出“啾啾”的甜蜜的声响。

横山的手从他的腰间滑到了大腿之间，说不上熟练的敷了上去，怀着报复的心理轻轻掐了一下那个微微跳动着的物体，听见他倒吸一口凉气，但却没有说什么。横山继续手上的工作，慢慢地解开皮带，不紧不慢地只脱下长裤，嘴唇则继续在他喉间吮吸着。

横山修长的手指隔着内裤的布料勾画着形状，另一只手则从他挺起的后腰探到背后去抚摸背脊上的凹槽，从肩胛骨一路滑倒尾椎骨。他的手如同一只充满恶意的小蛇，挑逗起欲望却不给予最需要的东西，村上发出了轻轻的吐息声，伸出手想探寻横山的身体。横山却躲开他的手，将自己的上衣脱掉，手指伸进他的内裤握住了他的欲望，不紧不慢地揉捏着。

“hina…”横山的唇又贴回了村上的耳边“感觉…hina酱变成了立派的大人了。”

有些不好意思一样，村上红着脸躲开他嘴中呼出的热气，一手推开横山的嘴一手探到下身处找寻他那一只不安分的手。

被推开的横山猛的将被子拉过来盖在两人身上，然后迅速潜到被子里。村上还没反应过来只觉得有一个湿润的东西包住了他的下体，掀起被子低头去看，就看见横山含住自己的下体，一只手在自己的大腿根上摩挲着，另一只手则套弄着他自己的小伙伴。

横山的嘴唇与他的下体亲密的交缠在一起，发出有些淫秽的声音，村上觉得自己的血液不断地在大脑和下体之间冲撞着，大脑热的发烫脑海中一片空白，所有的注意力都集中在横山的嘴唇与舌头上。自己不自主的发出细小的呻吟声，伸手将自己的脸捂住，脸上烫的吓人，可以想象自己现在估计是满脸通红的被横山掌握了所有的主动权，这样想着就越觉得下体膨胀的厉害。

“yoko…啊…离开…”村上伸出手想将横山拉开，横山的嘴刚离开他的下体，手指立刻就从顶部包裹住了已经坚硬的欲望，所有的白浊都被包在了手心里。

还没等村上把呼吸调整过来，被子就被一把掀开，下体突然暴露在一月寒冷的空气中，村上一口冷气抽了回去“哇！好冷！”

“马上就不冷了…”横山说道，三下五除二的脱掉自己的裤子又将身子敷过来，轻轻含住不知道是因为高潮还是寒冷而挺立的乳头。

横山的手指上沾满了粘稠的透白物质，为了不弄脏床单便一直将手举在半空中。见状，村上便伸手想去床头拿点纸巾，却突然被横山一把抓住了双腿，一把被分开来，拉着靠近了横山的股间。

“别跑…”横山说着便随手将被子团成团塞到他的腰下面，将沾满精液的手指探到他的身体里，借助着液体的润滑效果慢慢推进。村上看着横山一脸认真的对付着自己的下半身，自己却没有什么别的感觉，只觉得这个场景简直可以让自己害羞的死过去，而自己面前这个害羞鬼却一脸正经的做着这种事情。

不知道究竟是被什么给戳中了泪腺，眼泪不由自主的从村上的眼睛里落出来，虽然他使劲地想停止自己的泪腺分泌这种没必要的液体，眼泪却完全不受他的控制，如同拧不紧的水龙头一样。

村上捂住了脸，任眼泪毫无由来的下落，感受横山的手指每一个细微的动作，他想到了和横山的第一次，那一天是一个情人节，横山刚刚可以法律允许饮酒的那个情人节，记忆中似乎是一个星期四。横山给他打电话，醉的一塌糊涂，做的时候横山的泪水将他的心都浸湿了。

感觉到横山进入了自己的身体，捂住脸的双手被拨开，出现了一张有些慌乱的脸：“怎么了？很疼吗？”他的表情很复杂，村上从没见过这样的横山，不禁觉得好笑，便噗嗤一声笑了出来。见他又哭又笑，横山反而糊涂了，进也不是退也不是，只能抓着他的手有些犹豫的说：“我也是第一次和男生…”

“闭嘴。”村上收起笑容命令道，一把拽过他的脖子堵住了他的嘴，进一步深入了两个人的交缠。

下体的连接处被摩擦的火热，如同将要融化一般，村上觉得自己的身体突然燃烧的蜡烛，从头到脚都在不断地融化着。横山的嘴唇在他的嘴唇上不断地游走，却总是带着恶意的远离他，转移目标的用舌尖的碰触着他的下眼睑上的泪珠。

横山缓缓地在他的身体里进出，发出细小的水声，轻微的呼吸声交缠在一起。横山似乎有些吊人胃口的癖好，总是靠近嘴边就马上离开，还未深入就抽出。村上对横山这种习惯感到格外不悦，便将双腿缠绕在横山的腰间，臂膀环住他的脖子，在抽插中感受这种难得清醒的快感。

不知道这种逃避与需求的游戏进行了多久，只知道第二天醒来时村上看着横山的床上用品的状态看了看钱包做好了再去买一套新的的准备。


End file.
